The present invention relates to fluid distribution emitters in which the emitters are installed inside fluid distribution tubing.
Drip or flow-rate controlled leaching systems have various mining applications. Drip irrigation systems or flow-rate controlled irrigation systems have many uses in agriculture or landscape applications. The present invention is usable in mining, agriculture and landscape industries. In each setting, it is desirable to control the amount of fluid, such as water, that flows through such a system over a given period of time is typically desired. In this regard, various flow-rate control devices may be employed. Flow-rates are typically measured in liquid volume per unit of time, such as gallons per hour (gph).
Historically, such flow-rate devices may be susceptible to plugging due to many factors, such as the presence of a variety of particulates in the fluid being distributed. This can be caused by leaching chemicals precipitating out of fluid being distributed, scale build up due to water hardness, introduction of carbon used in treatment processes into the drip lines and the entry of dirt and other debris as a result of drip lines being dragged. Such particulates may also result from sediment in an irrigation water source or contamination of the irrigation water source. Typically, emitters designed to achieve lower flow-rates are more susceptible to such plugging. In both mining and agricultural settings, the lower the pressure, the lower the flow-rate will be, and the more susceptible the system will be to plugging. Plugging can also occur as a result of pressure fluctuations and changes in elevation.
While employing filters to remove contaminants in irrigation systems may reduce the frequency of plugging in flow-rate control devices, such filters are typically expensive, and their use may be cost prohibitive in certain applications. Moreover, filtration systems cannot be included at enough spots along the lines to prevent blockages. Therefore, alternatives to conventional flow-rate control devices are desirable.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention, a fluid distribution emitter installed inside tubing is provided. The emitter includes a hollow cylindrical body with a flow-rate control path formed on the cylindrical body. The flow-rate control path extends over an axial length of the cylindrical body and at least seventy percent of the circumference of the surface of the cylindrical body.